


All About That Bass

by Emma_writes_things



Series: Winter Soldier [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Recovered Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_writes_things/pseuds/Emma_writes_things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky loves Steve.<br/>Steve loves Bucky.<br/>Steve has a great ass which Bucky absolutely adores!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About That Bass

**Author's Note:**

> Not so porn, then Porn.

There is a brown leather book, slightly larger than a hand, the edges and spine are soft from constant use. A black ball pen sits safely tucked between crinkled and used pages. The book, if one were to look, is full of nonsense. Names, dates, random information copied from glimpses of memories. They are not in any sort of order, meeting Steve for the first time is written long after his mother’s death. On some pages there are webs of lines scratching out the bad memories, other pages have been torn out, leaving behind only the small bits stuck fast in the binding. Two pages, near the back of the book, have only two words facing each other. 

Love. Stevie.

The pen sits between these pages, and every time Bucky opens the book for another memory, he sees those words. Love Stevie. Some days it hurts, sending him crashing to the floor as his panic attack takes his breath and sight away until a calming purr of hand is placed on his shoulder. Other days like today, he smiles, metal fingers tracing the words which have been retraced a handful of times. He quickly jots down the memory, idly scratching below his navel as he finished the page and capped the pen. He stood; stretching in the soft light filtering through the rain clouds hung low in the sky.

He looked around the apartment, their fluffy cat sleeping on the couch beside the new small kitten, sleek and orange, who was curled as small as she could be. He walked through the halls towards the bedroom, feet soft on the carpet as his sweatpants dragged behind his heels. The door was wide open as he left it, and Steve was just like he had left him. 

Snoring like a fucking chainsaw, stretched out and covering the entire bed. Seriously, it’s a California king, how was that shit even possible? He shook his head, it wasn’t like he didn’t do the exact same when he was asleep. But at least he put on pants, Steve…well Captain America was Captain Commando now.  
Laying on his stomach, one arm tucked beneath a pillow the other stretched out towards the little bit of sunlight in the room. He had kicked the covers down again, and damn that ass. Bucky had always been more of an ass man, the thing he liked most about girls was when they had the best, round, delicious ass he could grab onto while dancing or while…fondue. He smiled, skimming the back of his right hand over a fading handprint on one of Steve’s cheeks. Before everything, when life was simple, Bucky had still appreciated Steve’s assets. Even though they were small, they were just right and when he had filled out and his clothes fit in the summer, well, can’t blame a guy for dreaming right?

Now, well now Bucky was pulling off his pants and crawling up the bed. Kissing his way up Steve’s legs, gently barely there kisses, while his right hand found that delicious hole and slowly inserted a finger. Steve was still fairly loose from earlier, and he only shifted a little as he began to harden from the attention he was receiving. 

Bucky nibbled around his ass, nipping at the tops of his cheeks and sucking a bruise into the dip of his spine. His fingers were gentle, one at a time, and then two when Steve began to move back onto the fingers there in him. Bucky could hear the little gasps and groans that meant Steve was awake, which was good, because Bucky withdrew his fingers to pull the cheeks apart, and licked into Steve. 

Steve who gasped and clawed at the bed as Bucky kissed and licked and fondled him. He moaned Bucky over and over, moving his hips farther back drawing his knees towards himself. “God, Bucky please.” He groaned as pleasure made him gasp and twitch in Buckys hands.

Panting Bucky pulls away, replaces his tongue with his hand as he fumbles by Steves head for a condom. Triumphant, he moves to open the package when a hand on his wrist stops him. Steve is looking at him, lust blowing his pupils wide, as he grabs the packet and opens in. The condom drop onto his hand and Steve looked to Bucky’s cock and licks his lips. “Let me.” He whispers, and Bucky has to hold his breath while he pulls his hand from Steve and watches him turn around.   
In seconds, he is flat on his back, and Steve is placing the condom in his mouth and jesus fuck. Bucky closes his eyes as heat surrounds his cock, he can’t feel much more than a hand and heat but when Steve pulls away with a grin on his face, and the condom on his cock, he can’t breathe. “That never gets old,” he chuckles as Steve moves up to straddle Bucky. 

Steve leans down, both hands supporting him as Bucky moves them where they need to be for this to work. “Any time soldier, any” he cuts off with a moan as Bucky pushed up into him, that tight heat clenching around his head makes his eyes water with pleasure, it takes all his training to move up and pull Steve down onto him. When Steve is finally sitting flush against him, Bucky takes a very neglected cock in his hand and moves slowly, building a rhythm of pulling down on Steve’s cock and thrusting up into him. 

It doesn’t take long for Steve to start panting, wiggling his hips and biting those lips again. He starts to push down harder, snapping his hips and Bucky abandons the cock to grab handfuls of ass to cling onto. Steve’s hand replaces Bucky’s, working his cock as Bucky pounds into him. He can feel it, oh god, feel it right there. Right there. He pants and moans, “Right there, oh right there Bucky!” 

The pressure explodes in Steve, muscles clenching around Bucky who stills to watch Steve spray all over his chest. Red faced and panting, Steve is a mess on him and Bucky snaps his hips to watch Steve’s eye’s widen and his muscles flutter around him, a few more thrusts and he comes with “Steve” moaned over his reddened lips.   
They are both panting, and Steve is trembling from keeping himself off of Bucky. “Here, lemme just.” He hisses as he pulls from Steve, who collapses onto the bed and doesn’t move. Bucky stands on shaky feet and walks towards the washroom, he wets a cloth and cleans himself off, tying the condom and throwing it in the trash. He lets the water warm before getting a cloth to clean Steve. He walks back to the bedroom where Steve has moved a bit, pulled the pillows to where he is laying in the middle of the bed. His eyelids flutter as Bucky gently wipes him clean, the warm soothing away any lingering pain he could have had. Before Bucky can leave again, Steve reaches around and pulls him beside him on the bed.

They snuggle, two giants in a giant bed, arms around each other and legs intertwined. It is how Bucky wakes, a while later, with Steve running his hands through Bucky’s still long hair. He sighs, pulling closer to Steve as he takes time to massage the joint of his metal arm with the rest of his body. “Marry me.” He mumbles, still half asleep and utterly content. He can feel Steve’s chuckle through his chest and barely hears the whispered Yes.

But he has super hearing, and he blinks a few times before sitting up to look at Steve, who is beaming. “Really?” he manages to croak, “Cause I mean I know it’s a lot, and I don’t know if you want that. But if you do, I mean I know I do, god I…really?”

Steve just leans in to kiss him, lips soft against his, and he is still beaming as he says “Yes, I will.”

Needless to say, they spend the rest of the day in bed. Meanwhile out in the living room, two cats are still sleeping on the couch, though they moved farther down to be in the sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you there was porn, but did you believe me? Nope, just had to find out for yourself didn't you?  
> Good call, really.


End file.
